


Wrong Assumptions

by andy_allan_poe



Series: Vigilantes On Tape [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_allan_poe/pseuds/andy_allan_poe
Summary: Kimiko is a smart thirteen years old girl that loves her dad very very much- then why is she lying to him?In this drabble we see what will eventually become the greatest superhero: Lady Mecha! But everyone starts from somewhere, and all you can do is to try your best.





	Wrong Assumptions

Kimiko hated lying to her dad.

Well technically it wasn't lying, was it? She just had a little secret. Keeping a secret is not like lying, it's just… not correcting wrong assumptions.

She said “I'm working on my robotic project.” Was that a lie? No, she was working on a robotic project! What she carefully made sure not to mention was that the project was a suit, for her, and maybe at this point it would have been a bit of a stretch but it wouldn't have been that bad, but this was a suit, for her, for _hero work._

She wasn't sure how it happened, really. Her dad has always been as supportive and understanding as he possibly could, and yes we are all humans and make mistakes, but he surely has ever done anything that would need Kimiko to find safety on secrets and lies. She trusted him. He loved her so much.

Maybe that was the problem: love. The truth is that she was afraid to disappoint him, to scare him, or maybe she was just afraid to fail, and did not want to deal with the aftermath of that.  
She felt like she needed to do this all on her own. Was that the search independence and teenage rebellion everyone keeps talking about?

“I have a test coming soon, so, you know, I need to, uh, wanted to work on that, you know”  
“Yeah, do you need a ride?”  
“No thank you I'm just gonna walk with SP!”  
Assumptions: the test was a school test, soon meant in a couple of days, and work on that meant she was gonna study at the library or something.  
Corrections: the test is the Hero Bar Exam, soon means in a couple of hours, and work on that means to go there and… do your best?

Thirteen was the required minimum age to attempt the Exam, but in reality it mean at that age you could start taking some of the official expensive courses that were offered around the nation, maybe find an established vigilante to mentor you, do some internships, until you get enough practice and experience that attempting the Exam wasn't such a crazy idea.  
No one actually attempted the Exam at thirteen.

This is how it worked: one hundred people would take the writing test, which comprehends a mix of ethics, laws, and legal methods; the first fifty with the highest score would continue to the second round, and there a battle with terms that changed every time would decide the winner. The only winner.  
Only one person per city was allowed to pass every six months. If anyone passed at all.

She took the subway and arrived at the facility were the exam would be held that day: there were way more people than the one attempting the exam: recruiters looking to study, support, or invest in someone they found worthy, students who would try out that same exam in the future, friends and family here to support their anxious dear hero-to-be.

Everyone here has been working hard most of their life, if not the entirety of it, just for this moment. With SP on her side as her only supporter, Kimiko adjusted the bag with her equipment on her shoulder, and went inside.

  
To do her best.


End file.
